Destiny's Love
by Kagome93
Summary: What if in Edward had been a few seconds late at Port Angeles? What if this incident caused Bella to become scared of every men's touch except Edward? A different take of Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if in Edward had been a few seconds late at Port Angeles? What if Bella then became scared of every men's touch except Edward? A different take of Twilight

Xxxxx

"Stay away from me" I warned in a voice that was suppose to be strong and fearless but came out nervous

"Don't be like that sugar" said the man, who looked like he was the leader

"We just want to have fun" said the other man, giving a raucous laugh

Before I could run he immediately caught my arms and held it

The others also started laughing and surrounded me, following the leaders lead

I wanted to punch him, to kick, use my self defence skills, even wanted to scream but nothing came out. I couldn't even move my body, as if I had no control over it

"She is definitely a pretty one" said on of the men and before I could even think, he ripped my half of my shirt

I did not want to go through this, I did not want to feel this. Why was this happening? Closing my eyes I tried to go in my mind and away from this situation. I did not want to feel anything

Just then suddenly for some reason the man who had been holding my arm was snatched away and the other's also stopped talking for some reason

Hesitantly I opened my eyes, hoping against hope that they decided to leave me alone

3 off the men were lying down on the road, they looked like they were beaten but the leader was not there

As I looked up I then saw that someone was holding the leader up, holding the leader by the collar and had pressed him against the wall in the alley

Whimpering, I leaned against the wall and sat on the road and protectively wrapped my arms around my knees

The thought of what almost happened shook me

Just then suddenly I felt someone put something around be and I looked up. It was Edward and I looked and noticed he had wrapped his jacket around me

_Edward saved me…_

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, almost as if forcing those words out, anger evident in his voice

The anger in his voice made he flinch, he was mad at me for being so weak…

As if noticing it, Edward eyes went wide and he held both of my arms, pulling me up

This time he looked at me with care and actually worry?

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice

I nodded soundlessly, I was not alright but somehow his presence made me feel safe. He protected me, he saved me from those goons, he cant hurt me…

Xxxx

**Edward**

I could feel the blood lust going through me, the want of killing this _**sick bastard **_who tried to touch _**her **_and his sick twisted thoughts had fuelled me and I wanted to break every single bone in his body and torture him so much he would be begging for death

But he wont get his death soon. I wanted to show him my _**style **_of hunting

The blood lust was so much I was going to hunt him immediately when a I heard a scared whimper

Through my blood haze I looked and saw the most heartbreaking sight

It was Bella, she was on the road, hugging her knees against her knees and had her eyes closed, whimpering

Looking how vulnerable and scared she was wanted me to kill that bastard again but knew that she need comfort. I needed to comfort her after what she had almost been through

Growling I knocked out the evil bastard and went towards her.

I took my jacket out and wrapped it around her

She then looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"Are you alright" I forced it out, still anger in my voice for what those bastards did to her

I saw her flinch at my tone

'_Idiot, you made her scared by your tone, comfort her stupid!'_

His eyes softened and he then calmed his anger and looked at her again

"Are you okay?" I asked again

She nodded soundlessly

Just then I was taken by surprise when suddenly she leaned forward and laid her head on my shoulder and also laid her hands on my chest

I was too shocked at first to respond but then wrapped my arms around her, letting her seek out the comfort she needed

Seeing her so vulnerable made me mad at myself, if only I had came her earlier, picked up those bastards thoughts earlier then she wouldn't be in this position

"Do you want me to drive to back to Forks?" I asked caressing her hair

"Yes" she replied in a small voice

Picking her up again in my arms I took her inside the Volvo

Xxxxxx

So what do you guys think? Please please do review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

Anger was boiling in me every time I looked at Bella, not at her, but at those bastards who had made her into this state. She looked so vulnerable in the seat next to me. It didn't help that I could hear that bastard's heart still beating

It was so tempting to go there and kill that bastard, to go and take him apart from limb to limb, from skin to skin. I wanted to skin him alive, to show him how he would like _**my**_ style of hunt

But one look at Bella looking so scared and vulnerable crushed all my violent plans

'_I can't leave her alone at this state…' _

Even though the monster in me was craving for those bastard's death, I knew I couldn't leave her alone in the car

For now I cant hunt them down, I have to stay with her and give her comfort as much as I can, even if I don't know how to comfort her

I was suddenly shocked when I felt a head leaning on me and looked to see Bella was leaning her head on my shoulder

'_No I definitely can't leave her alone…'_

Even though I wanted to talk to her or tell her something, I didn't know what to tell her to comfort her

I slowly caressed her hair with my one hand and she slowly leaned her head on my shoulder more

Her freesia smell filling me, the monster in me slowly waking up to have her

Anger immediately filled me at that thought, here she was vulnerable and trusting me to protect her and here that monster in me wanted to eat her. Angrily I squashed the monster in me and looked at Bella again

She looked so scared and innocent, leaning on me trustfully

Even though I did not deserve her trust, I would try to protect her at the very least

Because god help me, if anything had happened to her, if I had been late tonight, then I would have never been able to forgive myself

Just then I thought of something

She will need to get checked, taking my phone out, I texted Carlisle

'_Are you at the hospital?' Edward_

After 2 minutes a reply text came

'_Yes I was just about to leave for home, why?' _replied Carlisle from the text

'_Please stay in, I need to talk to you in the hospital'_ I texted him

I needed to be sure that Bella is safe and alright, if Carlisle checks her out then I'll be more fine and less worried

Suddenly Bella spoke up

"Where are we going?" asked Bella quietly, her head still leaning on me

"We are going to the hospital, I want my father to check you out Bella" I said looking at her

"Why" she asked quietly

"Because I want to make sure you are okay Bella, after that I will myself drop you to your house" I said, slightly stroking her hair

She did not say anything after that but she slowly nodded her head that was resting on my shoulder

After six more minutes, I reached the hospital and I got out

Then I opened her door

She gave me her hand and I took it slowly

The hospital was half empty already; half the doctors had left and were still leaving

I detected where Carlisle was, he was in his office and I went there, still holding Bella with her hands

As I came close I heard Carlisle confused thoughts when he could smell both me and Bella

Just then I opened the door and Carlisle was there, confused but he was still smiling kindly at Bella

'_What's going on Edward?' _were his confused thoughts

"Bella, sit here for a moment" I said to her and she reluctantly released my hands and sat down

Then I motioned Carlisle to talk to me privately

Once we were outside I then started talking to Carlisle

As I started talking to him to tell him what almost happened, my anger started to boil at thinking what had almost happened and the bloodlust was almost taking over me but when he heard the beating heart of Bella in Carlisle's office room, that was the only thing that kept me calm at all

"Now I don't know what's wrong with her…she has been very quiet and unusually subdued somehow" I said to Carlisle

"I will see what I can do to her, it might be probably shock but I will check her anyway" said Carlisle and went inside

Carlisle went inside but I thought it would be better if I stayed outside

Just then suddenly I heard Bella scream

Instantly I went inside hearing her scream

The sight that I saw surprised

Carlisle was infront of Bella, she had her hand protectively away from Carlisle, her eyes were wide in confusion and Carlisle looked a bit confused at what happened

I felt angry and looked at Carlisle's mind in what happened

From his mind, all that happened was Carlisle had reached to touch her hand but Bella pulled away screaming.

Why did she scream when Carlisle touched her? I was absolutely confused, Bella did not scream when she touched my hand, but why did she scream when Carlisle touched

After a minute Carlisle smiled at Bella to make her feel more at ease

"It's okay, you can go now, Edward, you take Bella back to Chief Swan, I will give him a call to let him know" said Carlisle while I looked at him confused

'_Just drop her off, I will tell you when you come back…' _said Carlisle in his head and nodding to him

I took Bella's hand and took her to my car…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Here is the chapter 3 off 'Destiny's Love'. I gotta say I was absolutely surprised when I looked at my inbox and looked at all the reviews. I was surprised but definitely happy that so many people already like this story. **_

_**Also a reviewer, **_Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider, _**asked whether I'd be doing the whole twilight series. Hmm…that's an interesting thought, maybe I will if the story get's popular then I'll maybe also do New Moon, with the plot change but for now I haven't decided yet**_

Chapter 3

EPOV

I did not understand why Bella suddenly screamed when Carlisle tried to touch her. It couldn't be the cold that repelled her, she touched me, and I am still holding her hand. What caused her to be repelled from Carlisle? I know it cant be something Carlisle did, he wont ever do something to hurt Bella but what?

I looked at Bella who was still looking at the floor but was holding my hand tightly. We were currently in the elevator; Carlisle was in the top floor

"Bella what happened? Why did you scream?" I asked Bella softly but she did not say anything

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong…" It was killing me that something was wrong with her and she was not telling me "Did my dad do something…" I asked cringing, I knew Carlisle would never do something to hurt her, he would never do something to hurt anyone but what happened…

"No…he did not do anything…" whispered Bella

"Then what happened?" I asked her softly

She murmured something so slow that even with my hearing I couldn't hear her

I slowly held her chin and pulled her face to look at me. Her eyes were filled with confusion, sadness and fear

"Bella please tell me…" I said looking at her, wanting to show her that I cared and did not want to scare her

Her eyes went and she blushed slightly before pulling away and looking down again

"I don't know why I did it…" she whispered in a small voice "Your father…did not do anything…I don't know why I screamed or why I pulled away myself…"

I could not help but tuck her hair behind her ear, and after tucking it, and pulled her hand slowly, I took her to my car as the elevator opened

Before I could open the car door for her, she went ahead to open it herself. I frowned and opened the door for her

She looked a bit confused and looked at me but she got in.

I wondered why she did not wait for me to open the door for her. Was she not used to people opening doors for her or did she not think of me as a gentleman?

Seeing her confused glance as of why I was not going to my seat, I went to my seat and started the car

As I started the car, Bella again slowly leaned against my shoulder, this time for relaxed than she was. I felt happy that she was feeling comfortable enough to seek comfort from me, even if I did not know how to comfort her or even if I wasn't exactly comforting her…

xxxxxx

After 5 minutes I finally arrived in front of Chief Swan's house

Carlisle must have already called him because as soon as I parked my car, Charlie immediately ripped the door open and came out looking worried

I could get the gist of his thought, huge amount of worry, guilt was emitting from his thoughts

'_Now I know how Jasper must feel…'_

I opened Bella's door and she got up, holding my hand again this time

"Bella!" said Charlie immediately coming out and tried to touch Bella to comfort her but immediately, almost as a reflex action, Bella flinched away saying "No! no!" she said as a reflex

Charlie looked shocked, then understanding before a deep sadness filled him

"Could you…help her in her room…" said Charlie sadly, watching Bella with sad eyes

Even though I was confused, I listened, and holding Bella's hand I took her inside

"Are you feeling okay now?" I asked once I was in her room and helped her sit in her bed

"I think I will be I guess…" she whispered softly

As I was about to go, Bella reached up and caught my hand

I looked behind and saw her looking up at me

"Can you do me a favour?" asked Bella looking at me

"Yeah" I said sitting near her on her bed

"Could you…call Jessica and Angela to let them know…that I am back in Forks?" asked Bella slowly looking up at me

"Yeah, I'll do that" I said looking at Bella and as I stood up, she reluctantly let go of my hand

I wanted to stay with her so bad, she was so fragile and innocent, I really wanted to stay but as much as it pained me to leave her in her condition I knew I needed to see Carlisle and find out what happened to my Bella

Looking at her one more time, I went out and telling Charlie bye, I went out in my car. I needed to see Carlisle and find out what was wrong with Bella…

Xxxxxxxx

_**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**_

_**Please do review, also I hope you guys don't think Bella is OOC, cause from what she has gone through, she would be unusually subdued and a bit quieter then she actually is.**_

_**So please do review**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

After calling Angela and letting her know about Bella's predicament I drove to the hospital as fast as I can. As much as I wanted to run to Carlisle's office, since that would be the fastest way, I held myself back and took my car since I know I couldn't exactly leave my car in front of Charlie

Looking at Bella's window once more, I drove to the hospital, Carlisle had texted me saying to meet me at his office to tell me about Bella's condition

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, even though it had been 5 minutes, the hospital appeared in front of me and I got out, resisting the urge to run at my _**full **_speed to Carlisle's office but I knew there were still some people there in the hospital

As I was walking towards his office I heard Carlisle's confused thoughts

'_Hmm…this is unusual, mostly not that uncommon but it still happens sometimes…hmm…I wonder how Edward will take this news…definitely not lightly…' _thought Carlisle conflicted

I became confused at hearing Carlisle's thoughts

"Take what news? Is this about Bella?" I entered, asking

"You may want to sit down for this news son…" said Carlisle sighing

"Well" I said sitting down on a chair

"What happened to Bella…is not that unusual actually…" started Carlisle

"What happened to Bella dad…?" I asked, becoming scared by the wary way he was looking at me and how hesitant he was

"Well human minds are very fragile, if something traumatic or shocking happens to them then it has a huge impact on the person…" said Carlisle

"I know that dad, I did finished medical school more than a hundred time…what's wrong with Bella? Tell me!" I said a bit frustrated how with the way Carlisle was talking

"Well, kind of same thing happened to Bella…what happened…_**almost **_happened tonight shook her Edward. It had a psychological impact on her which caused her to be afraid of any man's touch" finished Carlisle looking at me

"Are you sure that's it?" I asked looking at Carlisle, I knew that was possible but I did not want to think that that happened to my Bella. It can't be

"But…but that's impossible I mean I was able to touch her" I said looking at Carlisle

"Like I said Edward, human minds are very fragile, when she was in her vulnerable state you were the one who saved her, so, subconsciously she finds your touch safe because you saved her. So in her mind your touch is safe but since what she has been through, she is now afraid of any men's touch except yours!" said Carlisle looking at me sadly

"It's all my fault…if only I had been there sooner…how because of me her whole life is probably ruined…" I said getting up

"Its not your fault son, if you hadn't been there then who knows what could have happened to her if you hadn't come…" said Carlisle

"But if I had been sooner then she wouldn't be in this position at all. If I hadn't left my guard down at all" I said frustrated, running my hands through my hair angrily

'_You shouldn't blame yourself…you did not know this would happen to her, I know you won't ever let anything happen to her son…don't feel bad about it' _thought Carlisle trying to comfort me but I shook my head

As I was about to leave, then I remembered something

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked looking at him

"Yes son, what is it?" Carlisle asked looking at me

"Could you get those…them arrested? I drew some pictures of them…I would come and show you them but I don't think I will be able to handle being near those…those _**creatures **_and not kill them. I don't think I will be able to control my bloodlust around them…" I said, anger growing again

"Fine, you give me the picture and go to her…" said Carlisle with a smile

I looked at him surprised

"Are you sure you're not the one with mind reading power? How did you…?" I asked amazed at how Carlisle knew I was going to visit Bella

"When I first turned Esme, after she woke up of course, I couldn't stay away from her because of what she went through Edward. I know the urges of being there for the one you love Edward, especially if they were in trouble…besides its written all over your face, you wont rest till your with her" said Carlisle smiling at me

I shook my head at amazement at how well Carlisle knew me, before I gave him a smile before running out of the door…to Bella


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it**

* * *

**EPOV**

I brought oil again, although my conscious was suffering slightly as I didn't want to invade her privacy, I felt like a peeping tom

Yet I couldn't stop myself, the thought of what almost happened angered me, infuriated me and I felt like smell them out and hunting them down, for what they were about to do. The only way I would trust myself not to do it was her presence.

After that, I couldn't let her alone, I was suppose to protect her, I had taken the duty to do as much to keep her safe and the one time she went out of my eyes, she was almost…I didn't want to finish that train of thought.

I knew she had a supernatural way to attack danger, yet I didn't protect her enough.

_'Not anymore, I would keep eye on her from now on; no one would dare hurt her, if they know what's good for them' _

I sighed in relief as I could smell her, which showed that she was still safe and not stenched in those sick bastards smell. Funnily enough, the same smell that I hated, that tested my century old control, now brought relief as they showed to me she was safe.

Now, when I smelled her, strangely enough, the beast in me wasn't trying to come out at all, it seemed…tamed and the beast didn't seem to be roaring anymore.

_'Strange…' _but I didn't complain at the peace or look for the gift at the horse's mouth

My eyes ran over her face, just to reassure myself that she truly was safe. She wasn't having a peaceful night tonight, she looked restless but I wasn't surprise, after what happened

When I heard flutter, I looked up surprised and concentrated on my hearing, it seems like Chef Swan was still awake. Which surprised me, as usually he would be asleep too, I could hear talking and tried to hear more, to hear who it was that was talking…

_"I can't believe you let this happen to her!" _shouted a voice of a woman, who was unfamiliar, definitely not any from Forks

"You think I wanted this to happen, she was inPort Angeles, thank god the Cullen found him, or else I'd have never" he said, his voice almost breaking

_"I thought you'd be able to keep our daughter safe, I trusted you" _said the other voice angrily

At this I raised my eyebrows, which only meant this was the elusive, and 'hare-brained' Renee Swan, now apparently Renee Dwyer, Bella's mother. I often wanted to see at least a picture of her, to see what genes brought such a beauty and perfection that she was.

I couldn't help but frown, I didn't like the accusing tone Renee was using on Chef Swan, what almost happened wasn't his fault, he was in Forks, he had no control. I had the control; it was my fault that she suffered

_"That's it, I am bringing her back her" she said_

At this I froze, she can't take her now, not from me, I didn't want her to leave. I knew she'd be safer, away from me, but I was a selfish creature, I didn't want to lose her, I had only opened and admitted my feelings, even if she might not return it; I could admire her from afar and I won't be able to do that if she leaves…

_'She can't leave…no'_

"You can't do that Renee" said Charlie, this time his voice was deep and anger in it

_"I can" _

"No you can't, you won't dare, take **my **daughter from me. If you try to, I will take it to court for full custody and you know that I will get her if I do try. If they look, they will find I am more responsible for her and they will give her to me official. So don't you dare" he said, rage evident

Which surprised me, Chef Swan was always calm, very calm but today, I could understand why he would lose it.

After which, the tone of Renee wasn't happy she seemed defeated and then I heard the click of the phone, which signalled him cutting it off.

I heard him sigh and some shuffling. I froze as I heard him walking near. I was going to go out if he came in, after all no matter what good image he had of me, seeing me in his daughter's bedroom, will definitely ruin his image of me.

However, I didn't have to, he seemed to stop outside the door and read his mind, the amount of guilt, melancholy and anguish surprised me, whenAlicehad said that Bella really meant everything for Charlie, he wasn't kidding. There was tone of uncertainly in his thought train and then he turned and left.

There were sounds of lights being turned off from the room next door.

The change of breathing and heartbeat, which I had memorized by now, alerted me and I looked at her. She was moving restlessly and whimpering. Hearing her cries wounded me, knowing I was the one who partially caused it. I wanted to do anything, just to make it alright but I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to get closer, do anything, comfort her but I was a monster, a danger, I wouldn't be able to offer any comfort or help, and I hated that, I loathed that I couldn't get any closer to her to comfort her.

Her whimpering and cries increased, not being able to bear, as her cries kept cutting me deep, I took a risk and went closer until I was only 1 feet away. The strangest thing was, as closer as I got, her whimpers decreased in volume. She was still whimpering but it was lower than before, which amazed me, on why.

Could she possibly sense my presence? Did she find it safe?

I scoffed at them, it seemed impossible that she would find me, a predator, and safe. Now I was staring to become delusional.

I don't know what possessed me next, because as she whimpered one more time, I reached out and simply touched her hand. A strange, familiar jolt of electricity as before, went through me, which baffled me but what befuddled me even more, was her cries ceased. Her breathing as well as her hearbeat became normal and she sighed.

Before I could analyse any further, she said my name

"Edward" she breathed out slightly

I froze at this, she was dreaming of me. Could a frozen heart, beat again? If it could, mine would.

I smiled at the absurdity of the situation, in what universe did a human find comfort in a vampire?


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys, got a bad news. There won't be any update on any of my stories, until July, because next month, and in June, I have to give my GCSEs exams (yikes). So I won't be updating till July, since that'll be summer for me, I'll have more time and update, but until then I won't be updating, so sorry guys. You'll have to wait. I hope I don't lose you guys and you guys still follow the stories when I update after my exams! :)


End file.
